I'm a Dad
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Monk finds out he has an almost 16 year old daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon after school Monk is in his classroom going oer and grading papers when there is a knock at his door and he sees it slowly open.

''hi.'' a voice says

Monk looks up ''Lana?'' he questions

''what...what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''well I...I just I have to talk to you.'' she tells him

''okay well pull up a chair and take a seat.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and does it

''so what's going on?'' he asks her

''well I just came to see my father.'' she tells him

''What?'' he says

''I came to see my father.'' she tells him again

''me?'' he asks her

Lana just nods

''but how when?'' he questions her

''about 16 year's ago when you divoorced my mom she thought I was the guy's she was dating but I secretly found out and I'm yours my last name is just not yours because she's still with the same guy today.'' Lana tells him

''so your 16?'' he asks her

''well almost that's kind of why I'm here.'' she tells him

''okay?'' he questions her

''I'm having a sweet 16 party and I really would like my father to be there because there is a father daughter dance at a girl's sweet 16 and I kind of want to dance with you since you are my real father.'' she tells him

''oh hunnie.'' he says and rubs his face

''that's very nice and sweet of you to invite me but I don't know.'' he tells her

''I mean what would you mother think?'' he asks her

''it doesn't matter your my father and I really want you to be there.'' she tells him again

''ugh hunnie.'' he rubs his face again

''okay fine I'll be there.'' he tells her

''really?'' she asks him

''yea when and where is it?'' he asks her

''oh well we really havn't decided on anything yet that's kind of why I was waiting because I wanted your help deciding.'' she tells him

''oh well it's your party so it's your decision.'' he tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so um how's your Mom?'' Adrian asks her

''she's...um...fine.'' she tells him

''so um do you or would you like me to talk to your Mom

Lana just shrugs ''oh I don't know I...I guess yea.I guess it would be good.'' she tells him

''okay I will see what I can do.'' he tells her

''okay bus.'' she tells him

''what if I don't go I'm going to miss it.'' she tells him

''okay go ahead.'' he says

''thanks for this.'' she says

''anytime.'' he says

Lana starts to walk away and stops and Adrian watches her and she turns around.

''Dad?'' she questions him

''yea?'' he answers her

''thank you.'' she says

''your welcome.'' he says

''I love you.'' she tells him

''I love you Go you're going to miss your bus.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and leaves his classroom

Adrian smiles and starts getting his things together and leaves the school and goes home and sits in front of the tv watching thing's he's tivo making a list for Lana's party of everything he wants to go for her and contemplates picking up the phone to call Lana's mother.

instead Adrian calls Karen because he knows he can talk to her.

''hello?'' she answers

''kar...Karen?'' he questions

''Adrian is that you are...are you okay?'' she asks him

''yea I just...I have something to tell you.'' he tells her

''okay what is it babe?'' she asks him

''well it goes like this...I have a daughter.'' he tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

''You what?'' she questions him

''I have a daughter.'' he tells her

''how...how old is she?'' Karen asks him

''almost 16.'' he tells her

''wow um Trudy's?'' she asks him

''yes of course.'' he tells her

''but I thought that...?'' she questions him

''No apparantly she didn't.'' he tells her

''wow so what do you think?'' she asks him

''I don't know I only met her today just a little while ago actucally she came to me to ask me to her sweet 16 birthday party.'' he tells her

''wow!'' she says

''so have you called or gotten in contact with um her Mom?'' she asks him

''No!'' he says

''do you think your going to?'' she asks him

''I don't know but probably.'' he tells her

''what's her name?'' she asks him

''Lana.'' he tells her

''aww that's pretty.'' she says

''yea it's very pretty.'' he tells her

''so what do you know about her?'' Karen asks him

''oh well noting really right now but I plan on finding out maybe before or the the day of the party.'' he tells her

''oh well I think that's good.'' she tells him

''so when is the party?'' she saks him

''oh well she doesn't know really hasn't picked a date yet.'' he tells her

''oh.'' she says

''Mommy!'' a little voice calls

''um Adrian I have to go but I will talk to you later okay?'' she questions him

''okay talk to you later.'' he says

Karen hangs up first then Adrian. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adiran gets up off the couch and paces the room thinking running his hand thru his hair.

''okay Adrian calm down everything's going to be fine you can do this and will get through this.'' he tells himself

''no Adrian what are you doing don't do this just leave it alone!'' he tells him

''yes Adrian do this she is you daughter if you ever want to know her and have a relationship with her!'' he tells himself

Adrian stops ''okay okay okay.'' he says and looks down at the student directory phone number booklet and grabs it and sits down on the couch with it and find;s Lana's number and calls it.

''Hello?'' a woman's voice picks up

Adrian stays quite

''Hello?'' the voice says again

''Tr...Trudy it's uh Adrian.'' he tells her

''What?'' she says madly

''Like Adrian Monk?'' she asks him

''yes.'' he tells her

''what the hell do you want I thought we were done and wern't going to be friend's or ever talk again?'' she asks him

''your freakin unbelieveable you know that and keeping my daughter from me for 16 years!'' he yells at her

''well I met her and I want to be in her life and be her father and have a relationship with her!'' he tells her angrily

''well your not her father and you never have been and you will never be her father!'' Trudy tells him

''how the hell did you meet her where?'' she asks him

''she came to me at school!'' he tells her

''at school...you work at her school?'' she asks him angrily

''yes I do I teach 11th grade english.'' he tells her

''ugh!'' Trudy groans and slaps her forehead

''what did she tell you?'' Trudy asks him

''she told me that she found out on her own that I'm her biological father.'' he tells her

''ugh Adrian!'' she says and groans and slaps her forehead again and shakes her head

''Mom?'' Lana questions her

''go up to your room Lana I'll talk to you later.'' Trudy tells her

''fine.'' Lana says and goes up to her room 


End file.
